Oasis
by Zoeylanelle
Summary: Thomas and Theresa live in the so called Paradise. Their relationship is good and so is their life. Something changes in the paradise and it could change everything they know. Will this tear their relationship down brick by brick or make it stronger than ever... all people who died in the book that are in the ff are alive! Di


Chapter One

Thomas's POV  
My eyes slowly opened when the sun shone through the curtains. I looked next to me and saw Theresa. We were on the floor currently. We had bought a house in our new 'paradise', but we hadn't yet had the time to buy furniture. It was alright with me though, after all we've been through just being with her is enough.  
She looked so gorgeous sleeping, not that she already wasn't she just looked like she was a sleeping child. Her shining blue eyes opened slowly and she smiled. Not a fake we are going to make it through this smile, a genuine I am actually happy smile.  
"Good morning," I say against her lips.  
"Morning Tom," she says giving me a quick peck on the lips. She jumps off the floor and changes out of her shirt and pants into her newly bought jeans, shirt, and jacket.  
I get up and change my shirt noticing she is staring and smirk. I pull my shirt over my head and grab her hand.  
We walk out the door to our house.  
"Hey shuck face. How are you and Miss. I can read minds doing," Minho says wrapping an arm around my shoulder.  
"Actually Minho, I can' t read minds. I can only talk to Thomas through my mind."  
"Whatever, so Thomas have you and Theresa done the new house tradition? Sonya and I did it and Newt told me he and Brenda did it also," he says smiling.  
"Shuck Minho! No we did not do it! Why are you asking?"  
"Eh good information to know."  
"Tom? What is the tradition," she whispers in my ear.  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Anyways Minho. Theresa. People elected you two one of the people running the town. So far we have you two, me, Newt, Chuck, Sonya, Frypan, and yeah we are still figuring out the rest. Be at the square at 7pm," Minho says patting my back.  
"I hate him sometimes," Theresa says squeezing my hand.  
"I know baby."  
"What is the tradition that Minho was talking about," she asks sitting down in a patch of grass near a lake.  
I sit down next to her, "Well… um.. He means that people normally like you know..," I trail off.  
She laughs, "We might have to fufill it sometime," she says laying her head on my lap.  
I play with her hair. Stroking my fingers through it feeling the delicacy and softness of it. It's gorgeous. Amazing. I'm still not used to thoughts and moments like this. WICKED has been gone, out of our lives for about two months now. It's been the best time I can ever remember. Peace. This town is starting to bring its self up.  
I'm interrupted from my thoughts when I see Newt coming towards us, "Thomas. They're back we found a group of kids saying they came from a maze," Theresa sits up at this.  
"A- A maze?"  
"Yeah Tommy. A maze. Come on they are at the infirmary."  
I grab Theresa's hand and pull her up. We run towards the infirmary Newt right on our heels. When we get there Chuck and Minho are right in front of us.  
"They're in that room," they point down the hall, "they are scared to death," Chuck says.  
Theresa and I cautiously walk down the hall to the room with the children in it. Theresa opens the door. I scan the faces and stop on one. She looks just like Theresa. Apparently she sees her also because she walks over to her. I look to the kid next to her and see a kid who looks like me but with green eyes.  
The one who looks like Theresa sits up, "Theresa! I missed you! Thomas! You're here too," she hugs both of us and we stiffen. We pull two chairs up by the two kids beds. The kid who looks like me is now sitting up also.  
"Who are you?" Theresa asks slowly.  
"I'm Emily silly! Your sister Theresa! Thomas that's your brother," she points to the boy next to her who I noticed earlier, " don't you remember us?"  
We shake our heads and I see their eyes sadden and they look down.  
" Wait, uh maybe you could help us remember," Theresa says quickly probably not wanting to upset the children.  
The boy who is apparently my brother speaks up, " I'm Jacob and I am 8. Our parents Thomas were Elizabeth and Marc Abbey. Your parents Theresa were good friends of my and Thomas's parents! They worked together before we were born is what mommy told me," Jacob says.

"We need to go outside for a little we will be back in a little bit," I say grabbing  
Theresa's hand.  
We walk down the hallways to our friends and stop looking down.  
"What did they say," Chuck asked standing up.  
"That we were their older siblings," I stated running my hands through my hair.  
"What," Newt said standing up.  
"You heard him," Theresa said, " They say that they came from a maze also. Who would do that put children in a maze?"  
"I know why," Minho said, "They are sick sons of a bitch who like watching kids get killed and then they say it is for the greater good."  
I nod and I take Theresa's hand walking out the door of the infirmary.  
"You want to go home?" she asks softly.  
"Yeah I'm exhausted," I say kicking the dirt underneath my feet.  
"So do you think we should you know take them in?"  
"Who," I say looking up at her.  
"The two kids. I mean they look like us they could be telling the truth you know," she says grabbing my arm.  
"Yeah I guess we should let's go get them and take them back with us."  
We turn around and head back to the infirmary. When we walk in we see that our friends have cleared out and the two kids are left sleeping in beds down the hall.  
"Hey. Get up we are taking you to our house," I say shaking. Emily and Jacob slowly wake up and rub their eyes.  
"Come on we need to hurry. Everyone is in bed before night time in case something comes," Theresa says grabbing Jacob and Emily's hands. We walk out of the infirmary and head down the road towards our house.  
"This is your house," Emily asks excitedly.  
"Yep. We just got it yesterday," Theresa says unlocking the door.  
The two kids walk into the house and find a bedroom for them to sleep in, while Theresa and I walk to our bedroom.  
I lay down next to her on the bed, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah Tom. I just never knew we had siblings. They are eight years old, Tom. We kind of have to take care of them. At least until they are glader age"  
I nod understanding where she is coming from. I wrap my hand around her waist and fall asleep slowly waiting for the nightmares that are sure to come during sleep.

I sit up in the bed that Theresa and I share. She isn't beside me and I hear nothing but the clanking of metal. Maybe she is just in the kitchen cooking. But she doesn't cook. I get out of bed and run into the entry room.  
I see blood. Lots of blood on the carpet, but no one is there.  
'This is just a dream' I think walking down the hallway. I stop by our siblings room. They are still asleep, but I still cant find Theresa. I turn and walk slowly up the stairs and I turn into the loft. I see Theresa laying on the floor lifeless her eyes empty. scream. I cant take this not again. She was almost killed by being crushed but technology saved her. I look down the steps to see a griever ripping apart our siblings. I screeches Thomas over and over again while I sob my head laying over Theresa with my hands clutching her.  
"Thomas. Thomas. Thomas" over and over again.  
"THOMAS"

I wake up Theresa shaking me my body beaded with sweat. She rocks me softly kissing my cheek until I fall back to sleep, and the thing is I don't have another bad dream that night.


End file.
